The Brothers Go Shopping
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: The MacManus brothers go shopping for Valentines day! ( Im no good at summaries)


Katie straddles Murphy as he lays in bed "Do you, know what tomorrow is" She ask tracing his tattoo on his chest. "Aye, it's Friday" he answers "Yeah, buts it's also Valentine's Day" she answers leaning down to leave kisses on his jawline "ah yeah" he says as he grabs her hips changing positions so that he is on top of her kissing down her chest "so let's fuck until Valentine's Day" He moans as he works her shorts off of her hips. Murphy couldn't even get her shorts off of her before hearing his brother banging at the bedroom door "Murph come the fuck on" Connor hollers behind the bedroom door. "What the fuck you want" Murphy screams back "Pull the fuck out and come on Roc needs us" Connor yells banging on the door even harder. "Sorry lass" Murphy moans kissing her as he jumps out of bed and throws on some clothes. "Be careful, because we aint done" Katie says looking over at Murphy as he pulls his shirt on. "Yes Ma'am" he laughs leaning down to kiss her again before he leaves the bedroom.

"Did, you know that tomorrows Valentine's Day" Murphy ask Connor as they make their way back from Roc's apartment. "No, I usually don't keep them that long" Connor laughs blowing smoke up towards the sky. "Hell you usually don't either" Connor says looking over at his brother "I like this one, think I may keep her" Murphy answers. "Well are you gonna buy her something" Connor ask pointing at a store they were walking by " I don't know what to fucking buy her" Murphy says looking over at the store that Connor was pointing at which was a lingerie store. "They like panties" Connor laughs.

The brothers walk into the lingerie store looking way out of place with their long black coats and sunglasses. The woman working at the store notices them as they walk into the store. "Um can I help you two?" The woman ask "Not me lass, he needs the help" Connor says winking at the woman making her blush. "Ok well what are you looking for" she ask Murphy hardly taking her eyes off of Connor. "Panties, fuck I don't know" Murphy answers his face turning red. "Ok well, here is our selection of lingerie" the woman answers leading them to the section of panties and bras. "I'll just let you two look around, if you need any help I'll be over here" the woman says leaving the two in the middle of section.

Connor has grabbed a pair of barely there thongs "Is she sure these are panties, there is nothing here, Look brah'der" Connor says throwing the panties at Murphy who is trying to hide his embarrassment. '"Dammit Connor, let's just go" Murphy says "No brah'der the poor girl has to sleep with you at least give her something pretty to wear" Connor says holding up yet another pair of thongs looking at them like he was trying to find the rest of them. "It's not like they are gonna stay on that long anyways" Murphy says with a grin looking at a nightie hanging on the wall with his head cocked sideways. "I can shoot a man in the head without blinking but I can't buy lass something for Valentine's Day" Murphy whispers towards his brother. "That's what happens when you keep em around" Connor says looking over at his brother "What about your girl she's been around longer than the rest before" Murphy ask looking over at Connor " Yeah but she don't need any of this shit" Connor says flipping a pair of panties towards his brother. "She's cool, not too fussy" Connor says leaning back on the wall. "Just pick one you wanna see her in" Connor says "like these I would like to see her in these" Connor smirks holding up a pair of thongs that was nothing but strings. Murphy grabs the panties out of his brothers hands "shut the fuck up brah'der" he says throwing the panties back where Connor found em. The woman makes her way back to the boys " have you found what you wanted" the woman ask looking towards Murphy "Yeah, these I guess" Murphy says holding a pair of red lacey panties up. "Ok what size would you like" the woman ask causing Murphy to stutter "Ah….fuck I don't know, about this size" Murphy answers by holding his hands up like he was holding onto her hips. Causing the woman to laugh "I see what I can find" she answers as she walks back to the back. Murphy pays for the panties, trying to hide his embarrassment and his excitement. "I swear brah'der you and them red panties" Connor says as they walk out of the store.

It was getting close to midnight when Katie made it back to the apartment from work. The apartment was empty when she walked in they must still be at Roc's. Walking into the bedroom to change her clothes into something more comfortable she notices the panties on the bed also noticing that they was not hers causing her to be instantly pissed off. "Hey lass, how was your day" She heard Murphy ask standing in the door. "Who the fuck do those belong too" she screamed pointing at the panties on the bed "Calm down lass I bought them for you, remember tomorrow …..Well today is Valentine's Day" Murphy said looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh sorry" she says wrapping her arms around his waist as he walks closer. "Bit of a temper ….I like it" Murphy mumbles as he leans down and pulls her into a deep kiss. "Put em on" he says looking down at her. "Connor is gone, we have the apartment to ourselves tonight" He says grabbing a handful of her ass. She makes her way to the bathroom to change into the present that Murphy had bought her she couldn't help but grin about it, knowing how easy he gets embarrassed she could only imagine him in a lingerie store picking these out for her. She slips the panties on coming out of the bathroom with nothing but them on, "Damn Lass, I should have bought them sooner" Murphy moans sitting on the couch. She makes her way over to him with a sway in her hips knowing that it drives him crazy and she could see that it is driving him crazy. Murphy shifts on the couch trying to make himself comfortable, trying to adjust his growing cock in his pants. "Damn baby your killing me" he says reaching towards her as she gets closer to the couch. Pulling her onto this lap she straddles his lap grinding her pussy down on his hard cock making him throw his head back "Fuck" he moans as he attacks her neck with kisses, nibbling her neck and collarbone, causing her to arch her back pushing her breast closer to his face as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and gently biting on one as his hands grip her ass.

She snakes her hands under his shirt her hands exploring his body loving every inch of it pulling his shirt over his head her hands moving over the muscles in his arms taking his hand she moves it from her ass to between her legs letting him know exactly what she wants as he smirks sliding his hand into those red lacey panties he had bought her. "Damn, lass you're fucking dripping" he moans as he easily slides a finger into her causing her to moan and arch her back again he hooks his finger to hit the spot that drives her wild knowing he found it when, she starts to ride his hand as he chuckles slipping another finger into her loving the sight of his lass riding his fingers….also loving the friction of her thrust on his throbbing cock. "Shit… shit, ah fuck" she screams as she comes over Murphy's fingers. Murphy loves the look on her face as she comes he could watch her come all the time. Making sure she has ridden out her orgasm he slides his fingers out of her and to his mouth cleaning them off " I love the way you taste lass" he moans as she grabs his head pulling him to her and kissing him "I told you we wasn't done" She moans unbuttoning his pants.

Raising up so that he could slide his pants off noticing he has gone commando. Taking his cock in her hands squeezing just a bit causing him to throw his head back "Fucking… shit Lass" she has been with Murphy long enough to know what he likes as she starts to rub her soaked panty covered pussy up and down his length "Mmmm you like that" she moans into his ear feeling his cock twitch "Fuck lass baby" she loves taking a little control during sex knowing, that her control won't last long she loves torturing him when she can. "What do you want, baby" She moans into his ear "Ride me lass" he grunts throwing his head back "please fucking ride me" he moans that all she needed as she slides her panties over and positions herself over his cock slowly sliding down onto him taking a second getting used to his thickness before getting a rhythm of sliding up and down on his cock hitting her g spot with ever time she slides down. She grips his broad shoulders as she starts to ride him faster, his hands gripping onto her hips fingers hooked into the hem of the panties. She can feel the nerves in her stomach again she knows she is not gonna last much longer as she speeds up she can hear her ass slap his thighs as his grip tightens as she is coming again her juices gushing out over his cock and onto his thighs.

Murphy watched her ride out her second orgasm watching her breathing slow again before he pulls out "get to the bedroom" he growls. She stands up a little wobbly as she makes her way to the bedroom Murphy right behind her grabbing her ass as they get into the bedroom she lays on the bed as Murphy positions himself between her legs "fucking things" he roars as he rips the new panties that he had bought her. "Those didn't last long" She laughs pulling him into another kiss, as he pushes into her "Damn" she moans. His thrust are long and slow, and at some points he pulls all the way out …it was his turn to torture her as he pulls all the way out again rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit paying special attention to her clit making her moan and arch her hips up towards his cock wanting him back in her.

With a smirk on his face Murphy mimics her "Mmmm you like that. How do you like being teased lass" he says just sliding the head of his cock into her before pulling back out "what do you want baby" he smirks. "Murphy please" she moans "Please what" he ask as he slides only half way back into her before sliding back out " please, make me come" she moans gripping onto his arms. "Yes Ma'am" he grunts as he pushes back into her. His thrust are slow, and the sounds of sex fill the air both of them moaning and chanting each other's names. "Fuck I love you" she moans as his thrust become a little faster. She can feel the sensation building up again she wraps her legs around him even tighter pulling him even closer than they already was "oh god ….oh god…..oh god Murphy" she screams as she comes for the third time screaming his name and digging her nails into his back. Murphy can feel her spasming around his cock and hearing her moan his name and seeing her face as she comes sets him over the edge. His thrust become even harder and more frantic as he comes she can only make out a few words he is moaning "baby" and "love". After he comes down from his orgasm Murphy falls onto the bed next to her throwing his arm around her nuzzling his face into her neck and whispers "I love you lass".

Raising up he looks at her "I think I may keep you around" he laughs looking at her with those piercing blue eyes. " Well good because I think I may keep you around" she says tugging as his sweat drenched hair " Can't find a good man that will fuck you like that …..and buy you panties" she laughs seeing his face turn three shades of red "Even though they didn't last long" she says. "Next time we can just fuck until Valentine's Day" she says snaking her hand down his body "Good I'm not going back into that store".


End file.
